Sunburn
by writingchild
Summary: The Return of Tracy Beaker - Ramona McKenzie goes to the Dumping Ground after being found, but it closes, leaving its residents at Burney Hill. She goes back to living on the streets, but this time she has a friend with someone after them both... T-swears
1. Chapter 1

***The time is all abit muddled, sorrry. It takes place roughly just before the Beach Episode. Rates and reviews would be lovely :)***

"So whatcha got for me Alex?" The small blonde boy took out a half eaten chocolate bar from his pocket, and handed it to the teenager. She squinted at it, picking off the wrapper. "Bit on the smallish side this week, huh?"

"I'm sorry Ramona, pickings ain't so good no more."

"Don't worry bout it kiddo. Just make up for it, alright?"

"Sure will!" He saluted, and rushed off behind the dumpster and down the alley. Ramona stretched on the mattress, and began wolfing down the chocolate bar. It was a few simple seconds of heaven, and filled her empty belly. It was getting progressively colder, and Ramona was lucky enough to have a bed to sleep on, extremely unusual on the street. Most people respected her, she'd been sleeping rough for about a year. She got by.

Ramona was about to start snoozing, when a small clink from the alley in front of her made her start. She grabbed the penknife from her boot and stood up, facing the darkness.

"Whoever's out there, I'm armed. Try anything and so help me, I'll stick this in your head."

A shadowy figure became clearer. They were taller than Ramona (that wasn't hard, she'd always been short), thin and had their arms above their head. A voice, male but young, called out. "I'm not gonna hurt you, promise."

The figure came into the light. He didn't look much older than Ramona, fifteen at most. He had lots of freckles, and brown, reddish hair. Ramona knew better than to put down her knife.

"Just looking for a place to stay."

"Well you can get out, my beds taken, and I'm not in the mood for sharing."

He looked a little hurt for a second, but the glare came back into his eyes.

"Fine. Do you know whether there's a place, or...?"

"Nope."

A loud screech from a car made them both jump.

"Hide me!" The boy grabbed Ramona by the hand and pulled her down onto the mattress, lying squashed up next to her. Ramona started to protest, but the boy put a hand over her mouth and even though she tried hard to bite him, refused to move it.

"Liam?" an irish voice of a man shouted. He approached and Ramona and Liam both stayed quiet. "Liam?"

He turned towards them, and saw the two lying together. Liam pulled a face, and stood up. "Liam, you are in a lot of trouble young man."

Ramona stood up, and stared hard at Liam. "Running away from Daddy? Really?"

"Care worker, actually."

Ramona swore.

"Are you going to tell me why you were cozied up to a girl on a mattress who's clearly unimpressed?" asked the worker.

"Look, I don't know this kid, he just came over looking for a place to hide and he heard you coming. We're not dating."

"He's been missing for about a day. Not for the first time, eh Liam?"

Liam said nothing.

"I'm afraid you're coming too miss."

"What the hell?" She turned to run, but Liam grabbed her arm. "They'll look after you. It's not that bad," he hissed to her. Ramona considered her options.

"Fine."

"Well, the police have contacted Social Services and I think you should be okay to come to Elm Tree." said Mike, the worker who had found them both.

"The dumping ground," added Liam.

"Oh well that's a comforting thought," sighed Ramona. "Hey," Liam turned in his seat, and faced her. "It's not that bad, promise."

He looked down to the box she was clutching. "What's in that then?" Ramona didn't let go when he tried to tug it out and snapped. "My stuff, now get your hands off it you son of a-"

"Ramona." Mike took Liam's hand away from the box. "We respect others things, right Liam?"

"Sorry."

The three sat in silence in the police station, waiting.

***Thanks for reading!***


	2. Chapter 2

*Second Chapter! :D Read on...*

The car pulled up in front of a large building, where a woman and a tall boy stood. Ramona slid down the seat, embarrassed. She had got a clean up at the police station, and now all she had to wear was a faded t-shirt, a scruffy pair of jeans, and her battered converse. She prayed they would have some spare clothes. Mike opened the doors, and Liam and Ramona both stepped out. Liam was grinning at the tall boy, and they met each other, doing a mad hand shake.

"Not this time Liam?" asked the tall boy. He seemed like he had trouble speaking. Then again, Ramona had a strong Scottish accent, and sometimes the police had had to ask her to repeat herself.

"Nah Frank. Brought home a new kid though!" Liam gestured towards Ramona. Frank stuck out his hand and Ramona shook it. "I'm Ramona McKenzie."

"Frank. Welcome to the Dumping Ground." He swept a hand behind him to indicate the building. The woman grinned. She flicked a strand of dark hair of her face and put out her hand. "Gina, welcome to Elm Tree." She pretended to hit Frank. "You can share with Sapphire. Come on, Gus'll want to give you a tour, but that can hold off till the morning. Nine pm, most off them should be in bed."

Ramona felt questions bubbling up, but pushed them down again. "Liam!" called Gina. He winced, and turned round, a winning smile on his face.

"Yes Gina?"

"Grounded for a week." The smile vanished.

"Oh, Gina!"

"You ran away. Face the consequences." Liam groaned, and went inside with Frank. Gina led Ramona up flights of stairs, ignoring the various children who came to see her.

"Giiina, Lily took my make-up with her-"

"Giiina, I can't find Mr Hamster-"

"Giiina, I need to give her a tour-"

"Giiina, can you please not ground me-" Liam was the only one she stopped at. "Ground-ed."

"Oh for-"

Gina led Ramona on.

"Sapphire! Sapphire!" A teenager with frizzy brown hair opened the door. "Yeah?"

"This is Ramona. She'll be staying with you from now on."

"Kay. Where's your stuff?" Ramona gestured to the shoe box in her hands. "Clothes?"

"She can borrow off you," said Gina firmly. Sapphire pulled Ramona in, and pointed to a bed and a chest of drawers. "Yours, knock yourself out." She threw herself down onto her own bed and started doodling. "Um, Sapphire?" She looked up. "I don't have any pyjamas."

"Oh yeah, sorry." She rummaged through her closet, and handed her a pair of leggings and a long t-shirt. "Cheers." Ramona headed off to the bathroom, and almost bumped into a little boy that looked just like Alex, clutching a giraffe. "Sorry.." He went red, and kicked the ground. "Where's Sapphire?"

"In her room." She smiled and the little boy ran up the corridor.

She rummaged through the orange wash bag Gina had given her. Toothbrush, toothpaste, pads, soap, deodorant, the basics. Ramona began brushing her teeth, and was startled by a loud knock on the door. She instinctively reached for her shoe to pull out the knife that was confiscated by the police. Ramona checked herself. "It's someone looking for the bathroom, idiot," she mumbled to herself. She opened the door, and was met with the face of Liam, carrying a blue wash bag. "Oh hey, Ramona."

She smiled. "Hey." The two awkwardly stood there, unsure of what to say. "How's Saph with ya?" He broke the silence. "She's fine, bit quiet."

"She'll come round."

The silence began once more.

"Well, goodnight..." said Liam. He gave a little wave, and Ramona rolled her eyes.

She hugged him briefly, almost embarrassed. "What was that for?"

"This place is miles better than the street. You got me here, so... Thanks."

He grinned. "S'alright. So, we're mates?"

"Yeah, mates."

Ramona walked back up the corridor, happy to have a "mate" for the first time in years.

*Hope you liked! Constructive criticism appreciated in reviews or pms!*


	3. Chapter 3

*In reference to later on in the chapter, I am Scottish. I know the accent, I'm not being racist or anything!*

"Sapphire. Sapphire." Sapphire stirred drowsily, looking up at Ramona. "Whassa time?"

"Nearly ten o'clock." Sapphire cursed and grumbled, pulling herself out of bed. "I need some clothes," said Ramona.

"Mine'll be too big, but have a rummage."

"Thanks."

She wandered over to the wardrobe, and shifted some of Sapphire's clothes in hope of finding something. She eventually found a pair of skinny jeans and a white t-shirt with a star on it that looked a bit on the small side for Sapphire. Ramona thanked her lucky stars that Gina had bought some underwear and socks that she could use, although the bra straps had a habit of slipping. Changed, and washed, she glanced at the clock. "What time is breakfast?"

"Bout half ten, you can go down now, Gina'll introduce you." Sapphire smiled, and pushed open the door, and Ramona headed out.

The first thing she noticed was the noise of the place. People bustled around, taking little notice of a new comer, and it was only when she walked past Frank's room that she was noticed. "Ramona!" Frank stood there, grinning. "How are you?"

"Hungry." He yawned, and gestured to the other door across from him. "That's Liam's room, knock and tell him we're going for breakfast."

"Oh-kay..." Ramona knocked the door.

"Liam?" No response. "Liam?" Still no response. "For flips sake." She swung open the door and found a fast asleep Liam, snoring loudly. "LIAM!" He sat up with a start and grabbed his phone. "Flipping twenty past ten, why the hell didn't Frank wake me bloody up!" He took notice of his visitor. "Bloody Hell, I'm half bloody naked here!"

"Are you really?" He nodded. Ramona laughed. "Keep your covers on then, I don't want to see!" He stuck his tongue out, and she did the same. "Frank and I are going for breakfast, see ya down there," she said, letting the door swing shut behind her.

"This is Ramona." Ramona waved to the table. "Some of you have met her, but the majority haven't, so don't throw yourself at her!"

She walked to an empty seat in between Sapphire and a boy who looked around twelve or thirteen. He gave her a small smile, and stuck out his hand. "Johnny, nice to meet you. That," he pointed across the table "is Tee, my little sis." Tee gave her a huge grin that made a Hallowe'en pumpkin grin look small.

"Your hair's all different colours! Like blonde, white, brown, but it's all natural!" Johnny gave her a sharp glance. "Yeah I know, bit weird eh?" said Ramona. The boy beside Tee spoke up.

"I'm Gus, and I believe the term is 'dirty blonde'. Though I don't quite understand that, as your hair is clean to my eyesight, which is 20-20."

"Aye, I don't really get it either!" Gus looked a bit puzzled. "What's "aye"?" he asked. "Never been to Scotland, eh? Means yes." Gus pulled out a small black notebook, and wrote something down. "What you writing, stories?"

"No. I write everything down that I know."

"Oh. Do you wanna try and guess what I'm saying if I say it in a REALLY Scottish accent?" Gus looked uninterested, but Tee and an Indian girl seemed fascinated by this new "language".

"Yes, go on!" said the Indian girl.

"Kay. So, dae anee aw yoo lads dae the fitbaw?" Johnny and Tee collapsed laughing. "What's that?" asked the little boy Ramona had bumped into yesterday. "I was asking if anyone played football..."

"No you weren't!" said Liam, shocked. "Was too. That's what happens when you grow up in Edinburgh." Ramona put a hand to her heart. "Scotland, home of the brave! Well, does anyone play?"

"Yeah! Manchester City's best," said Frank immediately. "Do you play?" asked Liam. "Bit, but only for a laugh. I'm fairly rubbish," she admitted. Liam grinned. "Right, game of football, straight after breakfast!"

"You're on," said Ramona, pointing her spoon at him.

"Three aside lads!" yelled Ramona.

"Right, Tee, Tracy and me on one team, and Harry, Frank and Ramona on the other," said Liam pointing at each person in turn. Harry rushed over to Liam and clung onto his hand. Liam smiled and gently pushed him over to Ramona. He looked a little nervous, but then took her hand. Frank and Liam started tackling each other for the ball. Tee, bored, jumped onto Tracy's back and the two ran yelling at the two boys. Ramona laughed loudly, and tugged Harry into the centre. "Get the ball!" screamed Tee from Tracy's shoulders. Frank managed to get the ball, and sprinted up to the goal. Liam crashed ontop of him, and Tee leapt off Tracy's back to try and wrestle the ball out of Frank's arms. Ramona joined the scrum, screaming and laughing with the rest. Harry ran round the circle, jumping and jabbering away to Tracy.

"All right, ALL RIGHT!" yelled Tracy. Frank and Tee lifted themself up, covered in mud. Liam and Ramona were still wrestling each other for the ball. Liam flipped Ramona over, and yanked the ball from her hanpds. "HEY!" Ramona grabbed it, and he lost balance, falling ontop of her. Ramona and Liam lay, blinking and staring, faces centimetres away from each other. It took less than three seconds for them both to do what was natural.

They both screamed loudly and attempted to rip the football from the others grip.

*Tehehe. Bet you didn't see that coming ;) if you're an person who likes fast, quick blossoming relationships I'm afraid you're out of luck... Review if you can!*


	4. Chapter 4

Ramona was sitting on the edge of the pool table. Frank and Liam had moaned that she was covering the pockets, but she was sitting there just to irritate them. Eventually Ramona got bored of their continual whining and moved onto the couch. She flicked through the channels, looking for something to watch, but her mind was elsewhere. "Oi, Liam." He looked up, and grinned. "Yeah, what you moping about for?"

"I miss people." Frank and Liam exchanged a look, and dropped the cues onto the pool table. Frank sat beside her, and said quietly "It gets easier, with time." Liam stood in front of Frank, scuffing his feet against the table leg. "But I wanna see them."

"You can't just go and find them," said Liam, confused.

"I'm going anyway." Ramona stood up and started to make for the doorway, but Frank pulled her back. "You can't!"

"I'm going Frank, I miss Cole!"

"Who the hells that?" asked Liam, smirking.

"My boyfriend." Liam's eyes widened.

"Kept that quiet!"

"I've been here two days, O'Donovan."

"Fair point McKenzie." He fiddled with the ties on his hoodie. "I've got an idea which means you could speak to him... But not see him." Ramona's eyes lit up. "Really? How!" She stood up and grabbed Liam by the shoulders. "Tell me!"

"Alright, chill!" Ramona let go of him, and bit her lip. "Sorry."

"Sokay. Now come on, hurry!"

Ramona sat on Frank's bed, chewing her thumb nail. Liam was busy tapping in numbers to his phone. Frank was flipping through a yellow pages, reading out names in a monotone voice. "Chase... Choke... Chuck... Close!" He sat up abruptly, his finger on a number. "We got one!"

"Alrighty, give me a second..." Liam tapped in the number, and put the mobile to his ear. "It's ringing." Ramona looked at Liam, waiting for him to speak.

"Hello, is that Cole Close?" A voice was heard. "Liam O'Donovan, I'm with your girlfriend Ramona." Suddenly the voice got louder, angrier. "No, no! Shit, no! That's not what I meant!" Liam ran a hand through his hair, frantically trying to speak. "Close, Close! Listen! She wants to speak to you!" The voice was yelling now. "Here!" Liam chucked the phone at Ramona, who put it to her ear.

"WHEN I FIND WHO-"

"Cole, it's me!"

"Ramona?" She smiled.

"Yeah, me! And you just took a fit at my mate who made it possible to phone you." Liam put his thumbs up.

"Who the hell is O'Donovan?"

"My friend, I'm in a care home."

"What? Why?"

"Long story, I met Liam and we both got brought back to the care home."

"First name terms, eh?"

"Well yeah, he's nice."

"How many other boys you got there?" His voice wasn't jokey, like usual. This was cold. "It's not like that." Ramona answered back, equally cold. "Oh, I'm sure." Cole's tone was sarcastic, and Ramona felt like kicking him. "Cheers. I make the effort to call you and you take me up on how many boys I'm "dating" behind your back."

"Look, its-"

"I have to go. Bye." Ramona hung up the phone. Liam winced as she threw the phone onto the ground, and turned away from Frank and Liam. Frank moved onto the bed she was sitting on, and made a face at Liam. "I'm sorry." Ramona turned round to see Liam, hands in his pockets. "It's not your fault. He's always been like that." She sighed, and put her head down. Frank gingerly placed an arm around her back. She wriggled into him, and sniffed. Liam reached for a box of tissues just behind him, and handed one tissue to Ramona. She waved it away stating "I'm not crying. I don't cry for boys."

"What about girls?" asked Liam cheekily. Ramona chucked a magazine that was lying beside her at him, and he stuck his tongue out. "Get too O'Donovan." He sat on the other side of her, and put a pillow on her head. "Magical pillow fairy says that he's an idiot."

"Magical pillow fairy?"

"First thing that came to mind." She grinned, and put her other arm around Liam's neck. "Right, magical pillow fairy and his football maniac friend get to carry me." They lifted her up in a throne lift, laughing. "Jeezo, you're heavy Ramona," said Frank.

"Thanks Frank." All three laughed, and put her down. "What's the time?" Liam rescued the phone from the ground and looked at the screen. "Three forty seven."

"I'm booored."

"We could see if anyone's up for a game of something. Footie?" Frank said, looking hopeful.

"Nah. What about... Hide and seek?"

"The little kids would ruin it," said Liam.

"Why don't we just, relax?" Liam and Frank looked incredulous.

"She's gone mad."

"The Dumping Ground ain't a relaxing place, love."

"I've noticed, /love/," she said, copying his Geordie accent. Liam shoved Ramona and immediately said "Och, weesht ya wee sleekit beastie," Frank let out a loud laugh. "Liam, you sound like the closest to you've been to Scotland is Robert Burns," he added. Ramona high-fived Frank and the Liam pretended to be highly offended. "You two are bullies."

"Oh aye." Ramona heard a loud crash and grabbed him by the arm. "What was that?" Frank shrugged, and frowned. "Maybe Johnny..."

They ran downstairs to see what the commotion was. Frank pushed open the door to the kitchen to reveal Johnny being held back by Mike, and Gina with Gus, who was screaming. "What happened?" asked Liam. Tracy waved them over. "We told Gus about the seaside trip-"

"We're going to the sea?" Liam and Ramona yelled.

"Yes, calm down, we're going tomorrow but-"

"Calm down? We have to go and get ready!" said Frank, and Ramona nodded fervently. "Hear me out. Gus started complaining that it would ruin his plans for tomorrow. Then Johnny came in and heard the plans, and for some reason, he freaked out entirely. Screaming all this stuff, and tried to hit Gus."

"Woah. Sounds bad," said Liam, peering back into the noisy kitchen.

"Yep. He just needs to calm down though."

"But what kid wouldn't want to go to the sea?" asked Ramona curiously.

"No idea." Tracy shrugged. "Never mind, go get packed! Actually, teas in five minutes so just go to the dining room. And remember, the day after tomorrow is the first day of school!" Frank groaned.

"School!" Ramona was horrified.

"Yup. Have fun at Secondary!"

"I think I'm gonna die now." Liam elbowed her. "Oi, you've got me McKenzie."

"Oh hooray, stuck with Robbie Burns boy." She winked and elbowed him back, before running into the dining room, closely followed by the two boys.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry there was no author note on the last chapter, because I'm uploading two today :D Thankyou for the reviews, and adding to favourites. It makes me smile! Have a read, hope you like! I'm afraid I was listening to my music and had to put in some songs... Enjoy :D  
><strong>

Sapphire fiddled with her overflowing wash bag, searching for something. "Whatcha looking for?" asked Ramona, peering over. "Make-up..." She yanked out a small tube and threw it onto the floor. "Aha!"

"We're going to the beach, you won't need to wear make-up."

"Of course I do! What if someone saw me?"

"Well that's _never _gonna happen," said Ramona sarcastically. "Shut it. You need to borrow a costume, eh?"

"Yeah.. You got something?"

"Fraid it's not all that stylish." Sapphire threw a dark blue two piece at her. "Go try it on, check it fits."

"Will dooooooo," she sang, and pulled open the door.

She skipped into the corridor, and almost bumped into Johnny. "Watch it!"

"Sorry. I'm just haaappppyyy!" Johnny raised his eyebrows. "More like high," he muttered, and earned a shove from Ramona. She changed in the bathroom quickly, and decided it fitted. Checking her watch, Ramona was caught out on how late it was. "Eleven!" She put her clothes ontop of the bikini, and rushed back to Sapphire's room.

"We need to go in five minutes!"

"Oh crap. I'm almost ready, we'll be fine." Ramona grabbed her rather small bag and Sapphire continued packing. Someone knocked on the door. Lily's voice came through the door. "Tracy says hurry up, Mike wants to leave..."

"Come on Saph!"

"Alright, I'm coming, keep your hair on."

The two girls climbed down the staircase, where most of the other kids were waiting. "We've been waiting on you, slow coach!"

"I wanna go! I wanna go!"

"In the van, go, go, go!" Mike yelled.

"Right, is everyone sitting down?"

Gina said. "We're all good!" cried Tracy. The coach started, and Johnny muttered something to Tee. "I'm fine, Johnny," she answered. Liam was holding two cardboard signs, and passed one behind him to Frank. "What's that for?" asked Ramona. He tapped his nose, and winked. Just as the coach started moving, Johnny yelled. Tee had thrown up all over the back seat. "Eurgh!" Sapphire moved further into the side, and Toby started yelling. Gina turned round, and sighed.

"Everyone off!"

Half an hour later, they set off again. Once they reached the motorway, Liam and Frank started laughing again. "What is it?" Tracy asked. Ramona sniggered. "Just a sign to say where we're going..." said Liam innocently. "Give me that!" snapped Tracy. The two signs read "Beach" and "Bum". Tracy couldn't help but laugh, and passed them back to the boys.

Gus was checking off his list for things in his bag. Liam suddenly remembered something, and began raiding his own bag. "What have you brought?" said Ramona as he emptied the last remaining things onto their laps. "MIKE!"

"What is it Liam?" he said, exasperated. "I've forgotten my trunks!" Everyone let out a large laugh. "It's not funny, what am I meant to do?" Mike smiled.

"You can go into the sea in your pants."

"No! I'm not!" Ramona and Frank were laughing so hard they couldn't breathe. "Really Liam? No trunks?" asked Ramona inbetween laughs. "Nope." They passed a sign reading "Service Station - 500 yards." Liam's eyes brightened. "Hey Mike... I need the toilet..."

"Right, there's a service station coming up, toilet break!"

"Ahh." Liam lay back, arms behind his head. "First thing I'm doing when I'm getting to the beach, is burying both you guys in the sand. Then you'll never get out!" He laughed, and Tee suddenly spoke up. "I feel sick." She vomited into the bucket, and Mike sighed again. "Stopping..." Johnny grabbed his juice bottle, and emptied its contents on Liam's head and hit Ramona's shoulder. "What the hell was that for? Git!" Ramona yelled, and Liam turned round too. "Johnny, you idiot!"

"Alright, calm down. Johnny, apologise." Tracy gave him a glare.

"Fine. Sorry." Liam turned back round, muttering under his breath.

As soon as the doors of the minivan opened, the kids separated out into groups, rushing off to the stores. Liam and Frank ran to the toilets, Sapphire, Ramona and the other girls headed to the sweets and the younger boys stayed with Mike and Gina bewildered.

Ramona was about to go back to the mini van, when she was grabbed by the arm. "What the-" She span round and saw Liam and Frank clutching a mop and bucket. Ramona raised her eyebrows, and was about to speak when Liam grabbed her hand and the three ran out the shop.

Panting, she turned round to Frank. "What's going on!"

"Liam needs money so we're doing a car wash."

"Huh?"

"Just watch and learn." Liam smirked, and picked up the bucket. A car passed by, with a man with the windows rolled down inside. Liam threw the bucket of cold, soapy water all over the car, and the man yelled.

"Shit."

The three sprinted out the parking lot and saw Mike and Gina. Liam grabbed ahold of Mike's arms, and pulled him towards the van, talking up a storm. Frank cottoned on, and started shouting to Gina, and Ramona raced ahead to open the van. She was met with Johnny sitting inside, and he looked confused when the five arrived. Once they reached the van, they climbed inside just as the rest of the kids arrived. "In you get!" said Mike, as the children piled in. Just as Toby, Harry and Lily were getting in, the angry car owner and the shop manager appeared. The two men started yelling at Gina, telling her that "three vandals" had attacked him and his car, a shop shelf, and stolen goods. "Mike's doing alright," said Liam, grinning. Mike was telling the two men that none of those things were the children, and blaming him for accusing falsely. As they set off again, Mike cried through to the back "Liam, Frank, Ramona?"

"Yes?" said Ramona sweetly.

"You three wouldn't happen to know anything about the "teenage vandals, hm?" Liam looked shocked.

"Mike, you are accusing us of attacking this man, when all we did was give him a car wash!"

"More like a shower," giggled Ramona.

"Sorry about that Mike," yelled Frank.

"Who wants the radio on?" asked Gina. "Me!" shouted Carmen and Tee. He fiddled through the channels, until a song came on. Ramona and Liam started singing along. Well, in Ramona's view, it was more of a shout along. She put on a ridiculously low voice, while Liam started going higher and higher. "Sex, on the beaach. We don't mind sand in our stilettos." Liam clicked his imaginary high heels. "We freak in my jeep, Snoop Doggy Dogg on the stereo..." They both started screaming the chorus.

"California girls, we're undeniable." Ramona started fanning herself, batting her eyes.

"Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it one lock..." Liam copied her, looking extremely camp.

"West-coast represent,

Now put your hands up!" Everyone apart from Gus, Mike and Johnny started yelling "Oh, oh, oh!" and waving their hands.

Liam and Ramona looked at each other, and counted themselves in. "One, two, three four!"

Ramona copied Snoop Dogg's voice.

"Toned, tanned, fit, and ready

Turn it up 'cause it's gettin' heavy

Wild, wild west-coast

These are the girls I love the most..

I mean the ones, I mean like she's the one." She pointed at Liam, who blew kisses at Frank.

"Kiss her, touch her, squeeze her buns." He then pretended to faint, earning a laugh from Lily.

"The girl's a freak, she drive a Jeep

And live on the Beach."

They switched parts, Liam rapping and Ramona having a chance to mess about.

"Homeboys bangin' out.

All that ass hangin' out.." Ramona wolf whistled, and Gina turned round to glare at them all.

"Katy, my lady?" Liam turned to Ramona.

"Yeaah?"

"Looky here, baby."

"Uh-huh."

"I'm all up on ya,

'Cause your representin' California." They both high fived Frank, and the rest of the kids sang the last choruses, while Gus told them to be quiet.

"Hey.."

"What?" Liam looked out the window. "I recognise this road." Ramona looked out too. "Yeah... Wait, that's the road I came up in the police car!"

Mike looked confused too. "This is Elmtree!" Everyone started talking, grumpily exclaiming their misfortune. "How did we get back?"

"It's that /stupid/ SatNav," shouted Gina, who ripped it from the dash board. "I can't believe it brought us back." Mike sighed. Liam suddenly looked more cheerful. "Now I can get my trunks!"

"I need the loo," whispered Harry.

"Everyone out!"

Liam paraded down the stairs, wearing his trunks on his head like a party hat. "Attractive, really hot," said Sapphire, as Frank fell about laughing. "I know, ladies everywhere will fall to their knees, begging for me."

"Fat chance," said Ramona. He threw his trunks at her, and she screamed, throwing them at Carmen. Carmen threw them back to Liam, and they eventually managed to get back into the mini van.

"I remembered something else.." said Liam, grinning. He brought out a scruffy iPod with double earphones slots. "How did you get that?" Ramona asked. "Guilt presents from foster families."

"Guilt presents?"

"Yeah, they give you something as they kick you out the door." He frowned, but it disappeared quickly and began searching through the songs and handed Frank the knot of earphones to untangle. "Right, let's have a look..." He smirked and put on a song, handing some ear phones to Ramona. She looked at him suspiciously, but put them in her ears. Pitbull blasted in her ears, and she couldn't hear anything. "LIAM!" Ramona roared. "Turn it down!" He obliged, fiddling with the volume. Once it was a little bit more manageable she could hear the song. "Forget about your boyfriend, and meet me at the hotel, you can bring your girlfriends, and meet me at the hotel..."

"And this isn't a subtle message about Cole at all." Ramona rolled her eyes and Liam stuck out his tongue out. "Of course not, where'd you get that idea?" She laughed, and flicked through the other songs. "Chav music, chav music-"

"Oi, that's top class stuff!"

"No, Coldplay's top class. And Snow Patrol." She grabbed the iPod. "You've got Justin Bieber! LOSER." He snatched the iPod back, going redder and redder. "Shut up."

"Never letting this go." Frank took the iPod, and changed the song.

"What about this?" he asked.

"What the hell is this?" said Liam, looking at the screen. "Professor Green!" shrieked Ramona. "Frank, I love you," she said, turning the volume up. "That's a girl, that is," said Liam, confused. "Yes eejit, that's Lily Allen."

"Ohhh."

"Honestly, your music taste is pants." "Hey, so's yours!"

"No. I'm classy. You're not."

"Just agree to disagree..." Frank said quietly. "Never!" They both said at once. Toby spoke out "I'm hungry Mike."

"There's a service station!" Mike pulled in, and stepped out. "Oh lord." Gina turned to face him. "What is it?"

"This is the same service station we arrived at two hours ago."

After a disastorous trip which involved an escaping hamster, being kicked out of the service station, and finally stopping at the roadside because Mike had filled the tank with diesel instead of petrol, Ramona felt awful. Everyone looked wrecked, especially Johnny. Tracy stood up, and smiled. "I've got something that might cheer you up!" She brought out a video camera she had been taping with. "Look, you can watch the journey! It's always the best bit!" Harry climbed off Sapphire's knee, and sat down beside Tracy. One by one, more of the children sat down to watch the video. They laughed together, and Ramona felt a bit better. Mike came over, and watched a little. "Hang on Tracy... When we were at the service station, you left the camera running inside the mini van. We can see what happened to the SatNav!" He gave a sharp glare to Liam, who had screamed in the service station "First person to find a hamster gets a SatNav!" A large, burly man had found the hamster and received the SatNav. "Yeah, good idea!" said Carmen.

They watched the footage, and Johnny appeared, reprogramming the SatNav. He started sprinting into the woods and Liam ran after him, yelling. Ramona and Tracy chased them, and found the two attempting to kill each other. "LIAM!" Ramona screamed. She grabbed him off of Johnny, and Tracy picked Johnny off the ground. Ramona swung Liam round to face her. "Liam, please... Stop!" His eyes met hers, and his shoulders and arms relaxed. "Come on," she said, taking his arm and leading him back to the others, while Tracy took Johnny.

"Why'd you do it Johnny?" asked Sapphire, clearly mad. "We don't have to ask, Sapphire, it might be personal!" reprimanded Gina. "No..." Tee spoke up. "I know. Can I say Johnny?" He nodded. "Well, when I was little, we went to the beach with Mum and her boyfriend. Johnny buried me in the sand, I was only little." Johnny took over the story.

"I didn't think the tide would come in so fast... I couldn't get her out, and the tide was covering her. Mum and her boyfriend never saw us..."

Liam looked ashamed of himself. "So you never wanted to go back again," finished Mike. "Uh-huh."

"Well, you've got all of us! We're not going to let anyone drown. Promise," said Tracy, smiling. "I'm sorry," said Johnny. "S'alright," said Frank, and the rest nodded.

A truck pulled up at the side of the road. "Needing a lift?"

"Yes!" Mike stood up. "Take us to..." He looked around at the sad faces of the kids. "Take us to the beach!" Everyone cheered, and climbed in.

"I'm gonna beat you all to the sea!" yelled Lily. "No way!" Tee rushed after her, and they started splashing each other, while Carmen stood, paddling and shouting to them.

"What about you 'Mona?" said Liam, grinning. "What about me what?" she said, raising an eyebrow. "The sea!" Frank laughed, and took her hand, pulling her up from lying beside Sapphire. "Oh do I /have/ to..."

"Yep. Now hurry up!" Liam pulled took her other hand, and tried to make her walk towards it. "You're both five at heart."

"Of course we are!" She laughed, and said "Well I'm gonna beat you there."

Ramona sprinted to the sea, and Liam yelled after her. She ran straight in, and was immediately soaked by Lily, Carmen and Tee. "Oi, thanks for waiting!" Liam and Frank stood, water up to their waists, with their arms crossed. "Lighten up!" She splashed Frank, and Liam rugby tackled her, landing them both underwater. Ramona resurfaced and spat out the salty, brackish water. "Lovely," said Liam and made water come out his mouth like a fountain. "Frank!" He grabbed his best mate and attempted to push him under the water. However, Frank was stronger, and simply span round so Liam lost his grip and fell back into the water. Ramona couldn't stop laughing, and got a mouthful of water from a wave as her punishment. The three stood in the water, soaking each other until they stood shivering. "You know what?" said Liam.

"What?" asked Frank. Liam smiled an evil grin, and lifted up a bucket full of water. "Sapphire's not been soaked yet."

Sapphire probably would have murdered all three if she hadn't been in such a good mood. Instead, she just chased them into the sea and tried to drown them.

Liam had got bored, and started irritating the others on the beach. A man who looked about 19 was in a tiny speedo, showing off for his girlfriend had given the three a very dirty look when they were messing about.

As revenge Liam had started parading down the beach pretending to do a sexy run. He made a point of running past the man and his girlfriend and winking or waving at her every single time. Ramona and Frank joined in, pretending to faint when they saw him, and singing choruses from Sexy and I know it. The man finally snapped when Ramona and Frank started yelling "When I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks," and Liam turned a cartwheel infront of the couple. "Right, you kids!" the man yelled, and began to chase them. "I think my sexiness might have bothered him a tad," said Liam, and the three ran for it, laughing.

**That was a long chapter! Next chapter will be short because it's just a bit of dialog, but still, keep reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is short, sorry... But it's needed**!

"So?" Sapphire flipped over, grinning.

"So what?" asked Ramona. It was five to eleven at night, and she was shattered from the long day at the beach. However, Sapphire looked like she was bursting to ask questions. "Liiiiiiaaam." She sat, cross legged, staring at Ramona. "What about him?"

"You seem to get on well."

"Yes. But I get on well with you, and Frank."

"Not as well as Liam. Two peas in a pod."

"We're mates."

"Looks a bit more than that, to be honest." Ramona threw a pillow at Sapphire. She caught it, and threw it back, still grinning. "Shall I ask him out for you?"

"NO! I've not even been here a week!"

"So?" Ramona sighed, and sat on Sapphire's bed. "Look, I think Liam's a sunburn boy."

"What?" Sapphire looked completely bemused. "It's a name me and my friends used to use. A sunburn boy is a dream boy, who once you start loving, you can't stop. The love gets painful and it gets so bad, and you try to avoid him. The love starts fading again, but it'll leave bad memories."

"Remind me again how this links to sunburn."

"The sun is the boy. You can't get enough, and it starts hurting, like the love. Once it's so bad, you avoid the sun (the boy), and the pain (love) goes away. But it'll leave a scar, reminding you of the sun."

"That's actually pretty good. But Liam wouldn't do that."

"He doesn't fancy me."

"You don't know that."

"You don't know he does fancy me."

"Fair point..." Sapphire picked at a loose thread in the bedclothes. "But he is a sunburn boy. Perfect, and you can't stop yourself..." Sapphire smiled. "So you do fancy him!" she stated triumphantly.

"Oh shh!" Ramona said, quickly placing a finger on Sapphire's lips. "They're along that corridor!"

"They won't hear, Liam falls asleep like that." She clicked her fingers. "Now, what can we do about little Liam and you..."

"Nothing!"

"Go on, you'd be well cute together. And I'll just throw you in deep water when ever he's around." She put on a false accent. "What's that Ramona? You would like to do your homework? Perhaps Liam has some! You too could go and work together in private..."

"If you do that, I will not be happy."

"That's the idea." Ramona laughed, and switched off her lamp. "Night Saph."

"Good night."

Ramona felt for the cardbox lying underneath her bed. The familiar peeling label met her hand, and she breathed out. Just to make sure, without making too much noise, she peered over the side of the bed, and took the lid of her cardboard box.

Inside, lay a pair of battered pointe shoes. The satin was holes, and the ribbons had began fraying a long time ago. Just holding them comforted her, like a small child would clutch onto a favourite toy. They had been with her for around three years, bought when she finally got onto pointe at the age of eleven. However, when she was thirteen and became homeless, she no longer could go to her lessons, and was forced to simply keep them, wearing them when necessary. They were her only possession that remained of her old home. Not her home on the street, but a real home, one that had heating and beds and a kitchen. Ramona placed them carefully back into the box, and slid them underneath the bed. She turned over to face Sapphire's bed. The lump in the bed covers which Ramona assumed was Sapphire moved slightly, as she breathed out.

Ramona thought of Liam, and his sunburn-boy qualities.

/You scarred, and left me,/

/Like a sunburn.../

**Ed Sheeran, anyone? :)Thankyou for all the reviews, keep 'em coming!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Gina, please no."

"You'll look so smart!"

"No, please no."

"You are wearing the uniform, Ramona."

A click and a burst of laughter caught Ramona's attention. Liam and Frank were standing on the staircase, spluttering, with a phone in their hand. "I'll murder you both!" Ramona yelled, sprinting up the stairs as they retreated. "But you look so smart!" Liam's voice echoed down the corridor. She wrenched a shoe of her foot and threw it in their general direction. Frank caught it, and passed her it back, still laughing. "Bastards," she muttered under her breath. Storming back up to Sapphire's room, she flung open the door and picked up the rucksack. Sapphire, who had been doing her eyeliner, snorted when she saw Ramona. "I know, I look like an idiot." She untucked her shirt and rolled up the skirt so it wasn't below her knees. "I swear I'll choke if I have this top button done up the whole day. What sort of school makes girls wear ties?"

"Gina'll not be happy."

"I don't care." She grabbed her converse and laced them onto her feet. "Right, where do I go?"

"I'm not ready yet!"

"Fine, I'll find someone else," Ramona said, slinging the bag onto her back.

Ramona hammered on Frank's bedroom door. "I'm going, is anyone else?"

"Yep." Frank opened the door and looked a bit embarrassed. "It was just a laugh you know."

"I know. Delete the picture and we'll call it quits." He relaxed, and poked his head back through the door. "Liam, delete the picture and come ON!" Liam came out, dressed in a scruffy uniform like Frank's. He waved his phone, and pressed a button. "Deleted!"

"Finally, let's go."

"Gina won't let you leave the house."

"Then she won't-" Ramona grabbed their hands. "Know." Ramona ran down the stairs, and shouted "Bye!" Liam and Frank followed, and the three began running up the road.

Once they had caught their breath, Liam began laughing, letting any breath he had just caught escape again. "I'm starving." He reached into his pocket and fished out several pound coins. "Snack, anyone?" They walked until they reached a small corner shop. "It's dead cheap, but you gotta be careful with the pick n' mix," Frank told Ramona. "Why?"

"Cause I'm fairly certain it's inedible."

She laughed, and Liam pushed open the door.

"Mornin'," he cried to the man behind the counter. He received a grunt in reply. He pressed a pound coin into Ramona's palm. "Aw cheers Liam!"

"No problem." He picked up a Dairy Milk bar. "How much is this?" The man glared at him with small, beady eyes. "Forty pence, you know that you little bugger."

"Just wondering," Liam replied cheerfully. The man scowled, and the door swung open. Four boys who looked about a year older than Liam and Ramona walked in. Frank pulled her aside and whispered quickly in her ear. "They're in my year. Be careful." Ramona gave him a puzzled look, but picked up a packet of wine gums and joined the que. Liam immediately fell in behind her, and the four boys started muttering to each other, grinning and looking at Liam and Ramona. "Uh oh..." muttered Liam.

"Hi." The shortest boy stood behind Liam with large, green-brown eyes. They were wide, and staring, and his smile didn't reach them. Ramona personally thought he looked stoned. He tried to move past Liam, who remained there, facing away from him. "I'm Jack, and you are beautiful."

Ramona's jaw hit her chest. "Excuse me?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"What the hell?" The rest of his mates had surrounded them, grinning.

"I love you." Liam attempted to ignore them, and started talking to Ramona about anything. "Are you excited, new school and all?" Ramona started to speak, when one of Jack's friends shouted "O'Donovan, don't be such a cockblock!" Ramona started giggling, and then shook herself. They were taking the piss. Liam was shoved out the way, and held against the wall. "Get off of me!" he shoved the guy back, and dropped the chocolate bar. "Let's go Ramona." Frank waved bye to Liam apologetically. and Ramona started walking after him, when Jack put a hand around her waist, his face inches away from her own. "Ramona, what a sexy name."

"Bugger off!" Ramona shook his arm away, and walked out of the shop.

"Who is he?" she asked Liam, as Jack and his friends followed from a distance. "An arsehole."

"Bit more info please."

"Jack Matthews, an idiot in Frank's year. Avoid at all costs."

"He fancies me."

"Nope, he just likes annoying people."

"Ugh. I hope he stops it, I do not need to fight on my first day."

"He can't hit you!"

"Why not?"

"He's a guy and a year above."

"Doesn't mean he won't hit me if I hit him..."

"Ramona." Liam put a hand on her arm, and stared at her. "Don't start anything. He will make your life a living hell."

"Well, it's already pretty close," she joked. "How come Frank stayed?"

Liam smiled. "He likes this girl and she goes in that shop all the time. So he waits."

"That's so cute!" Ramona squealed. Liam rolled his eyes, and they continued walking.

"How's your registration?" Liam said. Ramona was sitting on a bench with Frank and Liam. Lunch had started, and the three wanted to get chips but really, none of them could be bothered moving. "They're okay. No one really all that nice."

"That's what it's like here." Frank nodded, and added "My year is bad too. Apart from Annabel." Liam and Ramona exchanged looks, trying not to giggle. "So, Frank, when you gonna introduce us? I've seen her often enough..." Liam tried to stay nonchalant, but he looked eager for a response. "Not now Liam." Ramona batted her eyes. "Go on, I'm a girl and I need friends otherwise I blow up." Liam spluttered at this fantastical lie. "Sure," Frank muttered, pushing Ramona a little. "Oh jeez, here comes the cool crew," Liam said, trying not to look in the direction of Jack and his friends. "That's Pablo, the tanned one. He's the joker. The one on the left is Archie. Fancied by everyone," said Frank, with a dark look in his eyes. "I can see why, he's hot." Liam rolled his eyes and raised his eyebrows. "Cole... Who's that?" he asked sarcastically.

"Oh, shh."

"Hey guys, look! Ramona!" The three boys walked up to Liam, Frank and her. "And the special care kids."

"I'm a "special care kid" too, actually." She stood up and tried to stare at him, but he towered over her. "But you are special," he said, and winked.

Ramona felt like she was being drawn into a light. The eyes which she had previously thought resembled a druggie were a complex mix of hazel tones, greens and even blues. They stared back into her eyes, and almost out the other side of her head. Liam's voice echoed somewhere behind her, and she heard Jack's voice, but not really what he was saying. The eyes kept her there, gazing and gazing.

"I said, will you go out with me?"

Suddenly, with a jolt, she took in his whole face. He had a sleazy smile on his face, and looked at her, expecting an answer. "No, she's got a boyfriend."

What was Liam doing?

"Oh I'm sure orphan boy. Who is it, you?"

Oh no. Ramona could tell what he was going to do seconds before he did.

Lie, and spectacularly at that.

"Yes, actually." Liam grabbed her hands, and kissed her


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm aware I may have caused some hperventilating with the last chapter, sorry! **

**To InsertNameHere - I am in fact, an idiot. I knew that, I'm just stupid XD so sorry! Glad you're enjoying it :D**

Ramona blinked. Liam still had her hands in his, and she couldn't read his expression. He gave her a sort of half smile which made him look like he was expecting a slap. Ramona couldn't help grinning like an absolute idiot. He was perfect, in every single bloody way. He smiled back, and she started to lean forwards to kiss him back, when a hand wrenched her back. "What the hell are you doing O'Donovan? Get fucked, you little twat!" Jack grabbed Liam and punched him in the face, hard.

"Get off him!" Ramona screamed, and Angus shoved her down, skinning her knee. Frank ran to try and separate Liam and Jack, receiving a backfiring punch in the mouth. Ramona sprinted forward and jumped on Jack's back, pulling out hanks of hair. He yelled, and shook her off, and slapped her hard across the face. Ramona reached out to hit him back, but both Liam and Frank got there first. The other two boys joined in, and Ramona felt like screaming. So she did.

Frank, Liam and Ramona walked home in silence. Frank had a split lip, Liam was sporting a black eye, and Ramona's knee was badly grazed. "What's Gina gonna say about getting in a fight?" asked Frank.

"Dunno, but I won't be good." Liam winced. "You haven't got any make-up or something, 'Mona?"

"Nope. I've been using Sapphire's stuff."

"Fan-fucking-tastic."

"You had to say that you were my boyfriend."

"I was trying to help!"

"Cole's mates go to that school. You kissing me is going to reach him. Then we're both dead." Ramona and Liam exchanged a look. They hadn't spoken about the kiss until now.

They reached Elm Tree, and Frank sighed. "We have to go in."

"Face the Gina-dragon," said Liam, smiling. "If we pretend nothing's wrong, she might not notice..." Frank frowned. "It's worth a try!" said Ramona and nodded at Frank. He smiled, and opened the door. "Don't say a word," she hissed to them. They walked up the stairs as quietly as they could. Liam started a silent celebration as he reached the top of the stairs. "Hello." Tee and Harry stood behind him, and he jumped out of his skin at their voices. "Oh, it's just you." Tee had her arms folded, and her eyes narrowed. Harry was clutching onto Jeff, looking from Ramona, to Liam, to Frank, to Tee and back to Ramona. "Why do you all look messed up?" Tee asked, impatiently.

"Fell over," said Liam dismissively. "Right guys, lets-"

"No. I want to know." Tee stared hard at each of them, and Liam shrank back a little. "Alright, alright. Bit of a fight, nothing major, I promise," said Frank.

"Gina will kill you."

"Yes we've established that, thank you Tee," said Liam, sticking his tongue out at her. "Dinner is gonna be interesting."

"Look, don't say anything?" Ramona gave her her sweetest smile. "I'm not a grass. But you're all idiots."

"Cheers Tee," said Liam, laughing.

Sapphire wasn't in her room, and Ramona was thankful for that. Picking up the wash cloth she had taken from the bathroom, she dabbed it on her knee, taking sharp breaths when it stung. When most of the dirt and blood was gone, she changed out of her uniform. The tights had a large rip in them, and Ramona prayed Gina wouldn't find them. She changed into some of Sapphire's clothes, praising her mentally for not wearing skirts as a rule. She tipped out her rucksack, and sorted out her homework books. Being on the street for a year had pretty much wrecked any understanding of Algebra, and she decided to leave that till last. Art would be a doddle, and History could be left to the weekend. Ramona scrawled in her new Art Book pictures of her "family" she had to draw.

She started with the little ones. She did a doodle of Harry, a short kid with big eyes on the back of a giraffe, stretching to the top of the page. She wrote "Harry" underneath, and on looking at her giraffe, wrote "Jeff" beside it too. Carmen was a pink princess, with pretty dress and a pointed hat. She held hands with Lily, who had angel wings, and a halo. Tee and Johnny were surrounded by animals, sheep, dogs, cats, mice, and she drew Tee petting a dragon. Gus sat on a large musical scale, writing in a notebook. Toby was a superhero, fighting an evil nemesis. Ramona grinned, and moved onto the older ones. Sapphire was drawing on the "floor" of the page, and had huge headphones on that let out music notes in all different colours. Frank was throwing money into the air, and laughing. Mike and Tracy were running round the page, trying to sort everyone out, and Gina was yelling - a lot. "Me and Liam now.." Ramona muttered. She drew a girl in a ballerina dress, on pointe. She was next to Liam and he had her arm around her, kissing her on the cheek. "Honestly, you're a romantic sod Ramona," she muttered to herself, but she couldn't help grinning. "Art homework, complete!" She put the drawing in her bag, and decided to go and see how everyone else was.

"Bloody Art! Draw a picture of my family, who's that gonna be?" Ramona opened the door to see Liam and Frank with empty pieces of paper in front of them, scowling heavily. Ramona snorted, tapping her foot. "Oh dear. We seem to be in a bit of a pickle."

"I can't do art."

"Just draw everyone in the Dumping Ground, that's what I did."

"Let's see then!" She blanched. He couldn't see it, not with the doodle of the two! "No."

"Go on, don't be a bore."

"It's crap."

"Can't be worse than any of mine." Ramona cursed herself inwardly. "Okay." She made to shut the door after her, but found herself almost closing the door on Liam's foot. "Uh, what?"

"I wanna see the drawing."

"Then wait in Frank's room!"

"No."

"Jeez. Come on then," she said, and started walking to Sapphire's room. As she opened the door, Ramoma felt Liam's hand brush against hers, and flinched away, unused to it. He glanced up at her, confused. She smiled apologetically, and he smiled back.

Ramoma threw herself onto the bed, and tugged open the school bag. "It's in here somewhere..." Liam sat on Sapphire's bed, looking a bit uncomfortable. "What's the smell?"

Ramona grinned. "Saph burns joss sticks."

"Oh." She rifled through the bag and pulled out the drawing. "It's a bit daft." She moved over next to him, and handed it to him. Liam looked at it, grinning and said "Mike looks like he's having fun."

"That's his job, running around and making sure we're okay."

"In a nutshell." Liam looked up at her, unblinking. "Who's the bloke with you?" Ramona snorted.

"Don't play innocent O'Donovan, who else wears too-big hoodies and shoes like that?" He smirked.

"Well if I said me, you'd shoot me." Ramona smiled. "Why would I do that?"

"Cause you're with Cole."

"Liam." She stared straight at him. "I'm done with Cole. If you'd prefer I phoned him now and told him, I will. Or..." Ramona looked a little embarrassed. Liam took her hand, and leaned in, kissing her lightly on the cheek. He moved his lips to her ear, whispering "I don't care. Just... Promise me something."

"Anything."

"You don't love him?"

"Never." She felt his lips form a smile against her ear. "Then I don't think we have a problem, love."

She grinned, and turned her face towards his, simply staring at one another. Ramona closed her eyes, and felt Liam place his hands on her face, and lean in towards her again.

"Sapphi- oh!"

Both Liam and Ramona's eyes snapped open, and spun round to face the voice, leaping about a foot away from each other. Harry stood with Jeff, mouth wide open and hand on the door.

"That's it. I quit. Try and get one bloody kiss, and I'm interrupted. Again. Screw the human race. Maybe I'll get lucky and get reincarnated as a rock," muttered Liam. In the amount of time it took Ramona to get off the bed and make for the door, Harry had already left, and was shouting for Mike.

"Well, hell."

**This is the last chapter I will update for a bit because *cries* I'm back to school! I wil update less frequently, but it will be updated! Love you all!**

**Shout out to Sky Smith, my first friendy on fanfiction. Awesome child.  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

"LIAM O'DONOVAN! RAMONA MCKENZIE!" Gina's voice rang through her head. Liam cringed. "I have a feeling she might have a problem with something." Ramona snorted, and pulled herself off the bed. Liam looked at her like she was insane. "If we're going to get shouted at, we may as well get it over with," she said, and reached out a hand. Liam took her hand and used it to drag himself of the bed. "Right, cover story? Or do we go with the truth?"

"The truth." He smiled, and pushed open the door, making to go through it. "Oi, ladies first."

"And men before." She elbowed him and the two walked down the stairs, trying to look as nonchalant as possible. Carmen, Tee and Lily were all talking excitedly together and shrieked when they saw the two. "Oh. My. Gosh. HIIIII LIIIIIIAM!" Carmen said, almost shaking. "Uh, hey..." muttered Liam, running a hand through his hair. "RAMONA! Nice to see you!" Tee yelled, and gave her a huge bear hug. "Tee, you saw me literally an hour ago," Ramona said, hugging her back. "Yeah, just... Ahhh! Gina wants you." Liam nodded, and walked into the living area, looking for her. Sapphire was sitting with Harry, Johnny and Frank, and all four were talking excitedly. "So what happened again Harry?"

"I came in, and they were on the bed."

"Yeah, what else?"

"Liam had his hands on her face."

"But what were they sitting like?"

"On the bed."

"We know that-"

"Hello." Liam and Ramona stood behind the couch, arms folded. "Oh jeez, hi," said Johnny, clearly surprised and embarrassed.

"Where's Gina?" asked Ramona.

"Probably in the kitchen, that's were I heard her last," said Sapphire, thinking. "Right, continue your gossip," Liam joke, and pretended to hit Frank.

"But what if Harry saw it wrong? Or he was later?" Gina was panicking and throwing her hands in the air, while Mike gestured for the two to come in the office. "Gina, they're here."

She spun round to face them, and put her hands on Liam's shoulders. "Tell me now, did you do ANYTHING in Ramona's room?" Liam grinned.

"We looked at her art homework. I sat on the bed beside her. We talked about our..." He paused, and looked at Ramona. "About our acquaintances and what we should do about them. I was going to kiss her, but I didn't."

"You swear that's the truth? Guys, I just need to know nothing happened," said Mike seriously.

"It's the truth," added Ramona. "We promise."

"That's fine." Gina smiled and looked between the two of them. "I'm all for a little romance, but do try and keep it legal babes." Liam laughed, and Ramona blushed a little. "Um, Gina?"

"Yes?"

"Can we leave?"

"Oh!" Gina stood up, and started pushing the two out of the office. "Of course! Of course..."

Liam and Ramona sat on the counter in the kitchen. "I don't really want to face everyone just yet."

"Me neither. I can deal with Frank and Sapphire, and maybe Tee on her own, but not all of them." Liam thought for a second. "Well, we don't have to leave here..."

"What are you on about O'Donovan?"

"Well Miss McKenzie, I think we could just pretend we're being shouted at."

"How?" He reached into his pocket and brought out a voice recorder. "With this."

"Tell me now, did you do ANYTHING in Ramona's room?"

"Gina, I swear-" The voice was drowned out by some shouting, and Johnny winced. He was just walking past, and had heard a lot of yelling.

"Do you think he fell for it?" whispered Ramona from the cupboard. Liam and herself were squeezed into the laundry cupboard, and chatted, playing the recorder anytime they heard someone come past. "Yeah, Johnny's tricked easy as pie," Liam replied, grinning. "Ramona..."

"Yeah?"

"I never really, did much up there did I?" Ramona laughed.

"Well if you had, Harry might have fainted when he had came in." He stifled a small laugh, and fiddled with the recorder. "I mean, we didn't even..."

"This is a sight I'm delighted to see. Mr Liam O'Donovan struggling for words." He stuck his tongue out at her, and she elbowed him back. "Fine. We didn't kiss, and I liked the first one, even though it was a bit wrecked."

"A bit? Is getting beat up not that-" She was cut off by Liam kissing her. She felt like she was flying away, and it was just the two of them in their own world, never to be found again.

He broke away a little, and smiled the smile she adored so much. She reached round him, and held onto him, resting her head against his chest, listening to his heart beat. They stood there, holding each other, and Ramona wanted never to let go.

Suddenly, the darkness got a lot lighter, and the door they had been leaning against swung open, leaving Ramona and Liam lying, dazed on the floor. "You didn't think we would let you have too much time alone did you?" The grinning faces of Tracy, Frank and Sapphire looked down at them, struggling not to laugh.


	10. Chapter 10

**I some how managed to put the other chapter in by mistake. SO SO SORRY!  
><strong>

**Hello! Ill today, so took the advantage of being off school to write. This is sped up a little, and Tracy is on the roof protesting about the closure of Elm Tree...**

**Hello Missiemill, sorry it was so short, I rarely had time this week :/ and I have no idea about the Bill, I never really watched it! But now I know RW was in it, I may have to look for it too... Haha stalker :P thanks for the review!**

"Oh god." Ramona grabbed Liam's arm, and pointed to where Tracy was standing. Lily was climbing onto the roof, grabbing onto the step ladder cautiously. Gina started yelling to her, and ran into the house. Mike stood at the side of the house, calling up to Lily. "Lily! Go back in!" Tracy cried out, and Lily replied, but the wind carried her voice away. She took a few shaky steps and slipped, a small tile falling to the ground. "What the hell is she doing!" said Liam, trying to see the two. Tracy had her arms reached out to Lily, and was talking to her, but Lily looked terrified and wasn't moving. "Lily!" Mike called out, and Lily glanced down. "Go back, you're alright!" Lily looked around to the stepladder, panicked. She stepped forward far too fast, and slipped, falling. "LILY!" Tracy screamed, and tried to catch her, but it was too late. Lily rolled down the roof, and tipped off the rafters, falling in front of Mike onto the gravel. Carmen and Tee started crying, trying to wake up their best friend, but Mike held them back, taking the phone that Frank held out to him. "Cheers," he said, dialling 999. Ramona pulled Tee into a hug, and looked around for Johnny. "Where is he?" she said over Tee's head to Liam. "No idea." She gave Tee a squeeze and Carmen took her hand, going back to see Lily. Carmen was speaking to her, trying to wake her up unsuccessfully. Liam and Frank started pushing away the media and interviewers, telling them in rather blunt terms, to go away. After what felt like weeks, the ambulance came, lifting Lily into the vehicle and a kindly driver attempting to calm down Carmen, Tee and Gina.

Everyone sat in the living room, anxiously waiting for Mike to return from the Hospital with news on Lily. Tracy sat with Gus, who was feverishly checking his watch and continually telling people how many minutes Mike had been away. Sapphire was sitting with Harry, who kept saying things like "She'll be okay, right?" Sapphire simply smiled and gave him a little cuddle.

The door swung open, and Mike stood there. Carmen stood up, and he said "She needs to rest. She'll be okay in around a week." Ramona could feel the tension drop in the room, and she felt Liam relax beside her. "But, this place..." He sighed, and looked around at them all. "Well, we're going to have to find you a temporary home." There was instant uproar.

"What do you mean?"

"Temporary?"

"Not Burnywood!"

"Settle down! It's only for a week or so, and then we'll be back, okay?" Gus started panicking, and Sapphire stood up, arguing with Mike. "Liam, what's Burnywood?" asked Ramona.

He winced, and gestured for Frank and her to follow him.

"Burnywood is the worst care home there is. Worse than worse." Liam rushed around his room, throwing things in a rucksack and others in the bin. "Then why are you packing so fast?"

"Cause I'm not going."

"What?" Frank said, and Ramona added "What's that meant to mean?"

"I'm running away."

"Have you lost your mind? The streets are worse than this Burnywood place," said Ramona.

"No, it's not. Trust me guys, we can't go there. And if you're not coming, then I guess I won't see you for a bit." He grabbed the bag, and put it on his back. "Cheerio!" Liam said brightly, and made for the window. Ramona took ahold of his arm. "You have lost your mind."

"You lived on the streets-"

"I'm coming too obviously." He took a double take. "But-"

"Give me two minutes and I'll have a bag packed. Wait here!" She rushed out of the room, and prayed that Sapphire was still down stairs.

Pushing the door open slightly, she peered round to check her room was empty, before going in. She put on a hoodie and placed an extra in the bag, along with her pointe shoes. She looked for anything else she needed, but to be quite honest with herself, she had very little to take. She did think briefly about looking a state, but then again, she always looked a state. Ramona picked up the bag, and as quietly as she could, she crept back along to Liam's room.

Frank looked a bit sad as he watched Liam and Ramona climb out the window. "We'll see you in a week mate. Don't worry!" Frank nodded, and grinned at the two, waving. His head disappeared from the window and Liam winked at Ramona. "Now shh, and let's go!"

"Don't lecture me about sneaking out, O'Donovan." She gave him a light kiss on the cheek before the two sprinted down the path and out the gate.

"I hate the cold." Ramona sat at the wall of a familiar alley, while Liam looked around for something to sleep on. "Moan."

"Hey, it's in my name." He threw a tin can in her general direction and it hit the wall to the right of her. "Missed by miles, pitiful."

"It's been a while since I've needed to throw a tin can at someone."

"Wow, what an explanation."

"Moanie Mona." She stuck out her tongue, and he gave her the finger. "Bingo!"

"What?"

"Look over here." Ramona stood up, and Liam pointed at an old, worn mattress. "Home sweet home..." Ramona mumbled. "Heh, this is where we first met..." He smiled. "Nice to relive the memory."

"Someone else will be using it."

"Bit of a stupid thing to do, leaving it there..."

"I did it."

"True story." He flung himself onto it, and grinned. "But I don't give a damn." She dropped her bag beside the mattress, and sat down next to him. A small rain drop fell on her head, and she sighed, pulling the hoodie out of her bag. "Double hoodie, sexy look." She elbowed him, and pulled it over her head. "Don't come whinging when you're too cold."

"Sorry Gina."

"Oi!" He put his arm around her, and gently pulled her hair out of the bobble. "I'm not gonna be too cold, I have a hot water bottle named Ramona."

"Oh yes, I forgot." She put her head on his shoulder, and he kissed the top of her head. "Do you have a watch?"

Liam nodded, and lifted his arm from her shoulder a little. "It's ten forty fifty-three."

"Huh, didn't think it was that late," said Ramona, relaxing back into Liam's arms. "Me neither to be honest." He lay down on the mattress, and she lay next to him.

There was silence, and the two faced the skies. "Okay, I admit, I'm bloody freezing." She laughed, and gave him a cuddle, resting her head on his chest, her arms around his back. Liam wrapped her in his own arms and sighed happily. "Human hot water bottle."

Ramona let herself drift in and out of sleep, only waking at Liam's small snores. She was almost fully asleep when a noise from a few feet away jolted her awake. "Liam!" she hissed. "Hm?"

"There's something there." Liam sat up, his arms still around her. The two stared into the pitch black, both waiting for another noise.

Nothing happened. Liam looked round at Ramona, who was furiously staring out into the darkness. "I heard something!"

"I believe you. But it was probably just the wind." She sighed, and had to agree. "Over reacting," she muttered to herself, and turned back over, falling back to sleep.

"Ramona, wake up. Please, up. Now!"

"Meh?" She opened her eyes, and saw Liam inches away from her. "Look! Mona!" She stretched, her back cracking uncomfortably. "What?" He handed her a piece of paper, with scrawled hand writing. "Read it!"

"Kay..." She scanned over it, and recognised the handwriting.

"Ramona and who I assume is Luke O'Donnel or something,

Sleeping together now? That's good. Luke, I'm gonna murder you.

Cole Close."

"Oh no..." She grabbed Liam's hands. "We have to leave, now."

"Why?"

"Because he's got a gang. Who will actually murder you."

"Okay. We'll leave."

"But we have to hide. Like, hide from him, because otherwise we're dead."

"Ramona." He gave her a kiss, looking straight into her eyes. "I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you, love. Never."

**So... Liked it?**


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys, sorry about not doing this for like, ever. :/ I've barely had time and stuff was happening and it's just got overwhelming. Depending on if I'm gonna be killed for not updating in ages, I will try and finish this so you don't have another age-long gap :D

Missiemill - he's gone. Forever. I was practically in tears. bye bye liam...

Sky Smith - hahahaha I love you :') FANGIIIRLS TO HIS RESCUE!

Carrottop2 - thankyou so much :) glad u liked it, and sorry for the long wait :(

"Christ Liam, slow down!" Ramona panted, her feet feeling like lead as she ran after her boyfriend who was sprinting further down unfamiliar streets. "You hurry up, I don't want to die!"

"Oh shut up." She was breathing heavily and stopped, coughing and spluttering. "I can't run, you're going to have to stop," she said inbetween breaths. Exasperated, he jogged back, and picked up her back. Liam took Ramona's hand and tugged her along. "Seriously Liam, I need to sit down." She coughed, and Ramona felt her chest tighten. She felt in one pocket for her reassuring oblong that helped her out when running. "Oh fuck."

"What is it?"

"I can't find my inhaler."

"Are you serious?" Liam frowned, and bit his lip. "Well, how bad are you?"

"It'll get worse if I keep running." He looked around, and noticed a bench. "We'll sit here for a bit okay?"

"Sure." She collapsed down on the bench, and slouched till almost her full back was on the seat. "You really don't do your lungs any favours sitting like that." Liam sat down beside her and pulled Ramona up again. She put her head on his shoulder and breathed slowly, feeling her chest become more relaxed. "Urgh. I hate Cole," muttered Liam.

"Really? Because if you hate him, there really isn't words to describe my feelings for him. Abhor. Largely resent."

"Oh I love you." Ramona turned to face him. "Really?" He ran a hand through his copper coloured hair. "I messed that up. When I planned saying that, it wasn't meant to sound stupid and like I was talking to Tee or something-" He was cut off by Ramona kissing him, and he moved his hands from his hair to hers, kissing her back softly. She felt the pulse on his neck and smelled his awful Playboy aftershave which he insisted made him the man he was, and was always personally insulted when Ramona told him it was god awful. "I love you." She felt his lips smiling and they whispered "I love you too," and kissed her again.

Ramona cuddled into him, and sighed. "Do we have to do this?"

"Do what?"

"Run. Can't we just... Go to Burneywood?" Liam blanched, and turned Ramona's face to his own.

"I'm not letting you go there, and it's actually safer out here, than it is there."

"But there wouldn't be someone looking to kill you there."

"If I stayed there more than a few hours there would be." She laughed, and stood up, pulling him with her. "We've been running from Cole for four days. Maybe we can stop."

Liam gave one of his crooked smiles, full of his old mischievous self. "Where do you wanna go McKenzie?"

"Anywhere you're not at!"

"Oi!" Ramona ran up the street and Liam caught her easily, tackling her and tickling her till she couldn't stop laughing, even when he stopped. "Wait, what street we on?"

"Uh, Rockaway Road, why?"

"There's a park near here, I came when I was on holiday!" She power-walked off up the road, looking around, determined to find the park. "It's so cute, all these little swings and stuff!"

"If you really wanna go, sure..." Liam walked after her, and the two walked up an ally.

"I think it's up here..." She kept walking, and hit a dead end. "Bugger. Well I guess we're just going to have to turn around." Ramona was about to start walking when she noticed something. "Liam?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are you?"

"Right here." Ramona squinted into the dark.

"Wave." A dark figure moved, and Liam's hand moved.

"See, I'm here! What's gotten into you?" His accent was different. Slightly too strong.

"Where's my stuff?" The figure stop moving.

"Uh."

"You idiot!" The figure was shoved to the side and fell to the ground with a heavy thump. "Bastard, you told me you could do accents!"

"I can Cole-" Ramona saw Cole hit the guys face, and a faint moan come from the ally. "Ramona?"

"Cole, don't do anything you're gonna regret!"

"Who the hell do you think you are?" The dark haired figure of Cole came into view, towering over Ramona. He grabbed the front of her hoodie, and pushed her up against the wall. "Listen girl, you're gonna do what I say, right?"

"Shit Cole, get off me-" His hand clamped over her mouth, and no matter how hard Ramona bit, he wouldn't let go. She cursed herself for not having her knife with her, and for leaving her stuff with Liam. Cole was fiddling with his belt, and Ramona knew what was going to happen if she didn't try to do something. Trying her best to keep one hand free, she bit as hard on Cole's finger as she could, and in the split second he took it off her mouth for, she screamed. "Liam!"

All it took was a single shout and Cole stopped to cover her mouth, leaving both her hands free. She punched him in the stomach and as he doubled up in pain, Ramona dropped to the ground and rolled, and started sprinting out of the ally. One of his mates tried to stop her, but he was barely twelve, and Ramona could have beaten him with one hand behind her back. She kicked him in the crotch and punched him in the jaw as he fell to his knees, dodging him and as he lay on the ground and she continued running, she heard Cole swear as he fell over the minion. As the ally got lighter, she saw Liam and two gang members fighting, and as she ran, she felt her chest tightening. "Shit, not now, please not now..." Ramona kept running, even though she knew her time was getting short. "LIAM!" His head span round and as soon as he saw her, he hit a hard blow to one of the guys and took the chance to run. Her head was getting lighter, and a little tunnel was starting to form over her eyes. She turned her head and saw Liam mouthing something, but she couldn't really hear him. As she turned round, and ran across the crossroads, the whole world started to slow down. Ramona was about to stop to breathe, when the bus hit her.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello guyssss this is my last chapter... :''( it's from Liam's POV :) Sorry about its shortness, but I hope you like it anyway. Hope you loved reading!x I've been watching her eyelids flicker, waiting for a moment that I have been told wasn't coming. Her lids stopped moving, and the familiar beep continued steadily. It had been almost two weeks after Ramona got hit by a bus and entered a coma. The doctors said that she had hit her head of the road, shaking the brain inside her skull and causing severe brain damage, meaning she was not likely to wake up, or if she did, that walking and talking would be majorly affected. Cole had disappeared, and although I gave a statement, they didn't say how likely it was for him to be found. Everyone from the dumping ground had come to see her. The little kids like Harry don't really understand what has happened to her, and Frank and Sapphire don't want to sit with her all the time. I can't help feeling it's all my fault. If I hadn't run away instead of going to Burnywood, maybe Ramona would be beside me back at the dumping ground. We'd be laughing, and talking, and kissing. God, I miss her kisses. The way she talked, and how her hair flicked out the way at her shoulders. All the little things she said, and how she laughed, and when she pretended to sing and play air-guitar. If she doesn't wake up, I don't know what I'll do. I wouldn't kill myself. I'm strong, and she would be pissed off at me if I did that. I could even imagine what she'd say: "O'Donovan, you top class muppet, what the hell did you do that for?" A nurse came through and gave me a sympathetic smile. I don't want anyone's sympathy. Waste of their time, and mine. I don't want to leave her, and I've only got ten minutes till Gina picks me up. I thought maybe, like in a stupid fairytale, that I could kiss her and she'd wake up, like Snow White. I tried that, and she barely moved, just her chest rising and falling as she breathes. I just want to hold her again, feel her breath against my cheek and my hand in the small of her back, inhale her scent of vanilla and something soapy and homely. I don't care if no-one believes she'll wake up. I'll wait for her. Gina and Mike are here, and they're trying to get me to leave. I don't want to, they don't get it. Mike's trying to stop me from yelling, and Gina's making as much noise as I am. I wrench myself out of his grip, and bend over her, the beautiful girl I love, and kiss her, whispering to her and clutching onto the headboard. Mike tore me away, and I'm screaming her name, trying to stay in the room as long as I can. It happens every day, and every day I never want to leave. As Mike pulls me away, I turn round and look at her a last time. Suddenly, I hear something that is the only voice that might stop me screaming. "Liam?" Ramona sat up, looking at me, dazed and rubbing her eyes with one hand. "Liam?" The End. 


End file.
